


Toy Story

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Consensual Non-Consent, Jenshler, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Riding, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna gets Tyler a special gift for being well behaved.</p><p>[I have to live with the title and so do you]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Story

Tyler followed Jenna back to their hotel room, it was a few days off from tour in Europe and he'd taken her out to a nice restaurant with a menu they both had trouble reading through. He'd allowed himself a glass of wine and was pretty convinced Jenna had something planned this evening with the way she kept playing with the hair on the nape of his neck and kept letting her dress open just enough to see the deep blue lace of her bra. It had been awhile since they'd had a scene, with touring getting in the way, and Tyler was itching to drop to his knees and start begging before the waiter had even brought their check.

Jenna was her usual giggling self as she slid the key card into their door and quickly covered Tyler's eyes, "No peeking, understood?"

"Yes m'am." Tyler responded automatically, his pulse speeding up as he was guided into the room. Jenna stopped him when he felt his knees his something solid but soft, the bed.

"It's been awhile Tyler, and you've been such a good boy, I wanted to get you something special."

"What is it? Can I look? _Please_?" Tyler tried to quell the desperation in his voice, but he was too hyped to care. Jenna sighed at the disobedience but pulled her hands away.

Tyler blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the dim light of their room; laying atop cream and crimson colored sheets was Josh Dun, blindfolded, his wrists tied down to the bedframe above his head, wearing nothing more than a pair of black silky looking briefs.

"This is for me?" Tyler breathed out, barely believing his own eyes. Jenna bit her lip against her smile and nodded, reaching out to trail her manicured fingers along Josh's abs, watching him squirm. "I can touch him?"

"It's your toy baby boy you can do whatever you want to it." Jenna shrugged and went towards the closet to take her dress off. Tyler glanced at her, watching her shimmy out of the dress, before returning his gaze to Josh. Josh was already hard underneath the underwear, a visible outline cast against the satin fabric, his breathing uneven.

"Do you not like it?" Jenna asked with a pout, now in her underwear as well, heels still on, as she wandered back over to Tyler who'd yet to touch Josh.

"No-I...I'm just-" Tyler struggled to find the words, wanting Jenna to tell him what to do, having so much freedom here was overwhelming.

"Tyler, I want you to play with your toy and have fun and I wanna watch, now get to it." Her tone was final and Tyler unbuttoned his shirt slowly, hesitating still, but Jenna watched him strip down to his own briefs before kneeling onto the bed. Jenna had pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and taken a seat, legs crossed, eyes raking over the boys on the bed.

Tyler started slow, letting his fingers drag along the dips and curves of Josh's muscles along his chest and stomach, smiling at how it made Josh sigh and relax under his touch. He let his hands tease along the tops of Josh's thighs and his hips before carefully pinching and rolling a hard pink nipple between his fingers and Josh gasped, back pushing off of the mattress and Jenna giggled at the look of awe on Tyler's face.

Tyler carefully slid his fingers under the waistband of the soft underwear hiding Josh's erection and tugged; Josh compliantly lifted his hips and allowed Tyler to pull them off, leaving him naked except for the blindfold, rope and a silver cock ring.

Tyler's eyes widened at the ring, he let his fingers dance along the base of Josh's cock, toying with it. Jenna's used a similar one of him before and he knows how uncomfortable they can get. Tyler leaned in sympathetically and pulled the dark pink tip of Josh's cock between his lips, trying to help relieve the pressure. Josh moaned low, arms pulling uselessly against Jenna's ropework as Tyler pulled off of him, licking his lips at the salty taste left behind. "Can I take this off of him?"

"I suppose so, I just wanted to be sure he'd stay all nice and hard for you baby boy, but I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Tyler bit his lip as Josh shuddered out a breath and worked the ring off of him carefully, stroking him a couple times for good measure, loving how Josh grunted and twisted his hips at the sensation.

Tyler rolled over onto his back to tug off his own underwear, tossing them to the side before crawling back to Josh, straddling him this time, letting their hard cocks brush together.

" _Fuck_." Josh whimpered, hips pushing up into the feeling.

"Be quiet Josh, good toys don't talk." Jenna purred, now bend forward, arms crossed on the bed with her chin resting between them. "Tyler, did you do what I told you to earlier?"

Tyler nodded and scooted forward, straddling Josh's chest, his cock inches away from his lips and bent forward, showing Jenna the black plug he'd kept in place all night.

Jenna reached forward and curled her fingers around the base of the plug, pulling it halfway out before shoving it back in, causing Tyler to whimper and press forward, the damp head of his cock brushing Josh's mouth. Josh's tongue darted out, licking away precum as Jenna pulled the toy completely free and tugged Tyler away from Josh's mouth.

"What a greedy little toy you have Tyler, I'd ask for you to share, but tonight's just for you for being so good."

Tyler shivered, letting her words wash through him before lining himself up with Josh's thick cock. Tyler sunk down slowly, letting each ridge and vein consume his feeling as it slid deeper and deeper until Tyler's ass fit snugly against Josh's hips. Tyler rolled his hips experimentally and let out a soft whimper in time with Josh's own groan. It wasn't long before Tyler was bouncing himself against Josh, the sharp sound of skin against skin echoing as the bed creaked slightly. Tyler found himself lost in the feeling, each time he'd slid down Josh's hips would push up to connect them back together forcefully.

"Do you like your new plaything's cock?" Jenna asked, eyes trained on the action where his cock disappeared into Tyler's ass.

"Y-yes mommy." Tyler managed, cheeks and chest already as flushed as his cock.

"What about you Josh? Do you love Tyler using you, fucking himself onto your cock?"

" _God_ , yes, Jenna please- _please_ untie me so I can touch him back-help get him off." Josh begged, hips stuttering up as Tyler started to play with his nipples again.

"Nice try, but Tyler's doesn't need that anymore...here." Jenna reached up and Tyler slowed down to a grind so she could pull the blindfold away from Josh's eyes, allowing him to see Tyler and his already leaking cock. His head was thrown back, adam's apple bobbing with each breath as he rocked back and forth, Josh's cock deep and pressed against his prostate.

"Jenna- _fuck_ \- Jenna please.." Josh begged and he wasn't sure what for, his words lost in a jumble as Tyler began lifting himself up and dropping back down against Josh's hips hard enough to bruise, moaning shamelessly. Jenna just watched on, a hand lightly teasing herself along her soft panties.

"Are you close baby boy?"

Tyler nodded frantically, his mouth open in a constant whining moan as he kept his rhythm in Josh's lap.

"You can cum if you want, just let go."

Tyler shook his head at that, opening his eyes and looking determinedly down at Josh, his hands braced on his chest as he tightened around his cock.

"Wanna make him cum first....m-my other toys don't do that-I wanna-wanna..." Tyler trailed off, panting and moaning, clenching himself and twisting his hips and Josh was whimpering, wrists pulling hard against the ropes, eyes shut even though his blindfold had been removed.

"Oh? Josh, you need to cum for him. Hasn't he been a good boy? Don't you want him to be happy?"

"God, yes, such a good boy-so good-so _amazing_ and _beautiful, fuck_ -" Josh's words trailed off in a string of obscenities and Tyler's name and eventually just a hoarse moan as he emptied out, orgasm pumping hot into Tyler's ass as he continued to ride him. Tyler whimpered at the feeling of cum sliding against his thighs and managed to bounce a few more times before his own load was ribboning along Josh's stomach and dribbling down the length of his own cock as he rode out his own orgasm.

Tyler continued grinding against Josh's softening cock, loving how Josh continued a litany of Tyler's name and begging him to stop, light tear tracks slipping down his flushed cheeks as Tyler let his oversensitive cock slip out of him, cum still sliding along both of their thighs and along Josh's balls.

"Gosh, your new toy is even messier than you are baby boy."

Tyler hung his head in shame, "Sorry mommy..."

"It's okay, you did so well, let me clean you up and we'll cuddle, okay?" Tyler nodded and watched the rapid rise and fall of Josh's chest as Jenna went to get a warm wash cloth.

She gently wiped at the cum and lube still coating Tyler's stretched hole and along their thighs and Josh's stomach as she instructed Tyler on how to untie Josh. When she was satisfied she changed into one of Tyler (or possibly Josh's) old shirts, leaving just that and her panties on as she climbed into bed beside Tyler who promptly leaned in to kiss her.

She reached over Tyler after breaking the kiss and slid her fingers through Josh's messy curls and he cracked an eye open at the affection and smiled.

"He's such a good toy, can we keep him? I like playing with him, I'll even share I promise!"

Jenna hummed, faking consideration as Josh and Tyler made fake puppy faces at her, "I guess so....but only if you share."

"Thank you thankyouthankyou." Tyler pressed kisses along Jenna's neck with each thank you as Josh rolled over onto his side and slid his arm around Tyler, effectively sandwiching him between them.

"I don't get a say in this?" He mumbled, playful hurt in his tone of voice.

"Nope, good toys don't talk." Tyler responded and yawned widely as he settled against Jenna and drifted to sleep thinking about all the things he'd get to do with his new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Erin (thedyingsun on ao3 check her shit out) and Grace (josh1er on tumblr ♥) for making me actually write this, hope it was alright guys
> 
> I'm j-shler on tumblr, hmu with prompts and headcanons and stuff


End file.
